Organization XIII Return Chibi
by NoBoDy Knight
Summary: The members of Organization 13 have returned with there heartsdon't ask howbut not as you expect them to be along with unknown organization members and Ansem alive. Just read and review to find out. Revived by NoBoDy QuEeN


Alright its been revised by the Queen and here it is.

Chapter 1: The Returning

Sora, Kairi, and Riku landed their gummi ship in the hangar at Disney Castle. They had received a mysterious letter from King Mickey that requested their presence at the castle ASAP. Upon receiving the letter they had quickly left Destiny Islands and voyaged to the castle.

As they walked through the garden, wondering where exactly the king had intended to meet them in his large estate, they noted that it was very quiet...too quiet.

"Sora!," yelled the two chipmunks, Chip and Dale, as they quickly sprung out of a bush nearby and collided with Sora's head.

The sudden appearance of the two caused Kairi to clutch onto Riku in fear. The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes at the gesture. Kairi had been finding tons of new ways to "accidentally" end up touching him lately.

"Hey you guys, how have ya been?," asked Sora, who was completely oblivious to Kairi's latch on his best friend.

"Fine, but you're needed in the throne room. You'll be shocked at what you see when you get there," the two chipmunks said simultaneously in a creepy twin way.

"Oh, okay... thanks, see you later," Sora told them dismissively waving the two away and heading to the throne room with Riku and Kairi close behind.

The throne room was exactly how Sora remembered it. Excessively big and white washed with a huge long red rug leading up to the two thrones at the very opposite end of the entrance. Everyone was there King Mickey, his wife Minnie, Daisy Duck, Donald, and Goofy. Sora thought that it was strange to see Goofy in his armor, and Donald in his wizard's cloak.

But he dismissed the thought when he saw who else was amidst the group. It was none other than Ansem, still dressed in his "DIZ" clothing.

"Ansem?!," screamed the Destiny Island's trio in shock from seeing him alive.

"Hello, my young friends, it feels like years since I last saw you," Ansem said smiling kindly at them.

"How did you survive? We thought you were blown to bits when your machine went out of control," asked a now confused Sora with Riku and Kairi nodding in agreement.

"It's a long story you see…" he started. But just as Ansem was about to start his long explanation, a red ball came rolling into the room. It landed softly at Kairi's feet, and soon after a voice was heard accompanying a shadow that was moving closer.

"I'll go get it," the voice yelled to someone behind it,"you two get back to the garden or "She" might start getting really ticked for some reason... I can never understand girls."

As the voice's owner entered the room, they saw that the person had on a Organization cloak on with the hood over his/her head.

"Organization XIII?!," yelled Sora pointing his keyblade at the hooded person. Kairi stepped back toward Riku summoning her flowery keyblade, and Riku stood apathetic to the whole situation.

"Oh, so your Sora." Answered the hooded person walking forward and picking up the ball that had been not a centimeter from Kairi a second ago.

Kairi lunged at him as he grasped the ball in his hands. However, the hooded person dodged Kairi's attack without bringing any sort of weapon out. He had simply side stepped and she went crashing into the wall. Sora attacked him next. The hooded person grabbed Sora's keyblade and was about to collide his fist with Sora's head when a loud orderly voice interfered.

"Stop!," commanded Ansem making the two fighters freeze in place,"Mixt! This is no place this cause a riot, and further more do you have any idea who you are fighting?" asked Ansem with a stern look shot at the cloaked Mixt.

"Sorry about that," he answered, "I just couldn't help myself. I mean, come on, if you were a nobody you probably want a crack at them too." He let go of Sora's keyblade, stepped back, and removed his hood showing off his appearance.

Mixt looked about 15 with dark black hair and a thin, but easily noticeable, gray strip down a small part of his cheek. His eyes were a frightening dark shade of red.

"Hello I'm Mixt, number XV within the Organization. I'm also known as the Shadowing Brawler," Mixt said introducing himself as he stood in an 'I could really care less of what you think of me' pose.

"Hold on, number XV!? Just how many of you guys are still around, and why were Kairi, Riku, and I the only ones that went after you?" asked a now even more confused Sora.

"Actually Sora, Riku never moved," Daisy said. Sora ignored her, and she gave a "hmph" of disapproval.

"First, technically we aren't Organization XIII anymore, but it's easier to just go under that name. Secondly, there are still four of us, myself included. Number XIV and I were around when Roxas joined the organization, but that wasn't for long. That's why you've never seen us. And finally, you guys were the only ones who attacked us, because you don't know about the situation, yet," explained Mixt. After which he needed to take a deep breath, from all the talking.

"That was a lot, but I think I've gotten most of it," Kairi replied, trying to get all that information in her head. She squinted as she did so making Riku think of a rather rude comment to say to her about not overworking what little brain she had, but he decided against saying it. Sora certainly would be offended by anything mean said to Kairi.

"Mixt, shouldn't you be getting back to the garden? "She" is probably tired of watching all of them without your help," Ansem asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Alex, Demy, and Reanel are probably getting tired of waiting for me as well. Hey, why don't you guys come with me?," asked Mixt as he tossed up into the air, and caught it easily.

"Huh, but why?," asked Sora.

"Um... you'll see if you come. It should be alright, right Ansem?," asked Mixt now staring at Ansem

"I think it's a good idea to have them see who were talking about," Ansem replied.

"Great! Now follow me please!," Mixt stated as he started to walk out the door to the garden.

Sora looked at Kari and Riku. They stared back waiting for him to decide if he was going to follow. Finally Sora turned around and followed Mixt out of the throne room's side door. Kairi and Riku followed him quietly.

Just one word Review


End file.
